tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Tere Wilhiem
Tere or Tereanna is a female antagonist in DFS Lavie and the unrelated Blackstate story where she originated from. She would later join the Trinity SOU to help defeat Darius. Originally she was a 13 year old mercenary whom followed her father figure and adoptive father; Noah around doing missions and fought with Cole and Yuki during Blackstate. In the future her home colony where those events transpired was destroyed by Spec Ops personnel serving Derian Sheridan who would later become Darius Maximus. He convinced Tere to join him under the thought of reviving Noah as he died in the destruction of her homeworld. She would fight the Federation forces and do Darius' bidding even so much to the point of gaining joy form the pain and torture of others. This was ended however when Gainz told her the truth; that Noah was gone and she was being lied to. As a result of this Tere vows to defeat Darius and destroy the FSF. She is romantically involved with Jack Pine. During the events following Gainz talk Tere aged 15 years due to magical complications of her releasing 15 years worth of stored magical energy. Tere was created by Josh Hina as part of Jorgi Fulgham's Blackstate story. Character Bio Vital Details Name: Tere Wilhiem Nickname: Tere Age: 27 Gender: Female Race: Human Nationality: Caucasian Place of Birth: Earth III (Planet Destroyed by the Phoenix) Date of Birth: Apr 16th 4539 Physical Attributes Skin Color: White Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color/Length: Silver/Midback Height: 5’ 2” Blood Type: O - Physical Appearance: After Tere being told the truth of things by Gainz her appearance changed. She now has silver hair and a much more adult appearance due to the magic being released form her body and her regaining her normal eye color and appearance. (She bears a similar appearance to Elie Macdowell of the AnK/ZnK parts of the Falcom LoH series) Psychological Attributes Psychological Description: Tere has a sense of entitlement and believes that she is better than the common person. She has a sense of loyalty for those who help her and those she considers close friends though she does not stand for incompetence and will take the life of those under her in a combat situation should they proceed to be a waste of her time or if they are failing to act accordingly. Beyond her noble mindset and sense of loyalty she cares for those who she sees as her subjects and the overall well-being of the entirety of the world. She has a strong will and is stubborn though. Since Gainz telling her the truth about that she is unable to revive Noah she has set her mind on a quest to dismantle the FSF one screw at a time. Hobbies: Tere enjoys animals, flying, shooting, dominos and strategy games; she was raised by her family to be a tactician and as such enjoys things deep in real tactical strategy. Since working with the FSF she also enjoys the study of magic and maintaining the RINZ units even if she was not in charge of that operation. Ambitions: Tere losing Noah broke her world; her only quest in life was to bring him back. After learning she cannot her quest in life now is to murder all those who lied to her. Strengths/Weaknesses: Tere has a very strong will, is a good marksman and is handy as a combat medic or tactician. She does however have a weak immune system, is very bad at talking things out (diplomacy) and gets lost easy. She also has a very short attention span and jumps from topic to topic often. Familial/Relationships Background Family: Not much is known about her family aside from that they are all dead. Friends: Tere has no friends at this point because of her work. Idol: She wants to please Gainz at this point seeing as he is the only person that has not lied to her who has treated her as a human being. Professional Background Education Level: Learnid Profession: Tere is nobility from a colony that has been destroyed. She used to work or FSF as one of their flag officers. Now she freelances to kill as many FSF as she can. Employment/Service Record: Unknown. History Personal History: Very little is known about her past aside from that her mother and father were killed when she was very young and that she was sold off by her government to a mercenary whom saved the nation. She was pawned off as a sign of good faith. The mercenary was then killed and her world enslaved. Career History: Unknown Familial History: She does not currently have a family Category:Female Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Cross-over characters Category:Galactic Federation Civilians Category:FSF Personnel